Usuário:FanartGems
Teoria [ feita por mim , se nao gostou nao ligo ] da gem desconhecida Ola pessoal . bem uma teoria da gem desconhecida que vimos , no episodio : Juramento a Espada do holograma da pérola. Teoria 1 - Jasper. Pelo nome , você deve ter pensado que a teoria diz que ela e jasper. mais não e bem isso.. minha teoria fala em que pode existir outra jasper . ou um exercito . e a gem provavelmente se localiza no nariz mais nao mostrou. e bom a historia dela [ PARA MIM ] seria assim : Existia uma jasper , forte e possui a mesma arma que a jasper . ela seria de homeworld mais foi mandada para a terra por Yellow Diamond . para destruir Rose e Pérola e a terra , mais ate isso Jasper era do tamanho da jasper [ que lutou contra garnet ] . mais ao se regenerar sofreu uma alteração deichando ela ficar maior . mais ao perola virar a gema rose conseguiu derrotar a jasper do holograma . '' Teoria 2 - Ametista A Teoria fala que seria uma ametista , ou so um quartzo grande pois os quartzos são soldados grandes [ algums so do tamanho da jasper que lutou com garnet ] e ametista e um porem baixo mais ate forte . e provavelmente estaria se vingando de rose . por deichar ela la e provavelmente nao era do tamanho como foi visto no holograma . e se comrropeu ficando do mal e maligna . Minha Intro de minha Serie Titulo : Robot gems Personagens Principais Crystal Gems , Connie Maheswaran , Greg Universo , Ambar , Green Pearl , Lapis Lazuli e Quartzo Branco Sipnose Ambar , Green Pearl e Quartzo Branco estão a procura de aventuras e precisam se juntarem e se unir com as crystal gems e ouvirem algumas historias passadas de algumas gems . principalmente Lapis Lazuli. Minha vida Bom.. pessoal aqui esta uma vidinha minha de sempre ... quase sempre uma vida.. um tipo de draw my life so que escrevendo :p '''Bom meu nascimento ... e esqueci a data.. COMO ALGUEM ESQUECE SUA PROPRIA DATA DE ANIVERSARIO! ... e... mais eu moro com minha familia : Meu Pai e Minha Mãe... a é . tem minha cachorrinha também .que se chama : Pink e minha irma : Anny . e quando eu tinha 6 anos.. eu ganhei meu 1 celular . e quase sempre ficava viciada e sabe aquelas loucura de mães...e. ---- '''''Filha!!! procura meu celular no QUARTOOO! ------- To indo procurar mãee!!!!!!! [ Algumas Horinhas Depois.. ] '' ------ ''Mãe nao acheei!!! ----- Oqueeee!! ? ----- EU NAO ACHEEEEI O CELULAR MÃEEEEEEE!!!! ------ SE EU ACHAR O CELULAR AI EU VOU TE DAR UMA CHINELADA!!! -------- Vou estar vendo ... vai ser engraçado! [ Disse minha irma ] '' [ 'Minha mãe acha o celular e fica com cara de raiva ] ' '''Bem.. quando eu fiz 10 anos... eu entrei para uma escola ... e eu era uma palhaça da turma mais prestava a atenção .. mais nao muito... tinha umas piadas bostas minha mais riam algums.. e bem as vezes eu tirava F na escola e meus pais reclamando de nao sei oque e minha irma rindo que nem retardada de mim.. e ai um dia quando fiz 11 anos ... eu consegui 3 amigos na escola : Fernanda , Paulo e Joaquim.. e amava eles.. pois sempre me apoiavam. e eu apoiava eles e faziamos muita coisa... ate que varios dias eu acabei ficando sozinha.. né pois todos haviam se mudado.. ai ate que fiquei com algums novos mais as provas de matematica... bom ate que minha mãe ficava brigando mais meu pai ne o melhor pai . um dia disse para mim quando olhou algumas provas : ----- '''''Filha , ora.. eu sei que sua mãe esta com raiva '------ NÃO TOU NAAAAAAO!! [ Disse a mãe ] ' '------ Bom.. ja sei.. quando estiver uma duvida venha ate mim e vamos estudar juntos.. e sabe filha mesmo que reprove eu vou te amar ... mais voce precisa..' 'Ter nota mais boa do que ter nota de TROXAA!!! [ dISSE A MAE ] ' ' ----- Ter fé... filha ' ------ 'Fé no RABO DELA QUE VO BATE COM FORÇA SE VER MAIS UM F!! '